


Who's Weak Now?

by feather_aesthetic



Series: Terrible stories I wrote when I was 12 but figured I'd dump on here anyway [6]
Category: Geek Charming (2011)
Genre: F/M, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feather_aesthetic/pseuds/feather_aesthetic
Summary: Dylan is reluctant to laugh, so Josh helps her out with some unconventional methods.





	Who's Weak Now?

Dylan and Josh were sitting on a red leather couch in Dylan’s room while editing film for their latest project. Dylan yawned loudly.

“Can we take a break?” she suggested. “I’m tired.” 

“Yeah, sure. What do you want to do?” Dylan shook her head.

“I don’t care. Anything is fine.” Josh grinned.

“I know just the thing.” A few clicks of his keyboard, and they were watching AFV on YouTube. Josh exploded into laughter multiple times, but Dylan simply smiled. The video ended, and Josh closed his laptop. “How come you don’t really laugh at all?’ he asked, curious. Dylan bit her lip.

“Laughter is a sign of weakness. I just don’t.” Josh considered this.

“I bet you’re ticklish,” he said finally. Dylan broke into a confused grin.

“What? No! Of course not!” she said quickly. Josh grinned slowly, nodding.

“Okay, now I know you’re ticklish.”

“No, Josh, I’m not! Really!” He raised one eyebrow.

“Yep. Super ticklish.” Dylan scoffed. “Are you going to tell me, or do I have to find out?”

“Josh,” Dylan groaned.

“Time’s up!” Dylan squealed as Josh dove for her stomach, wiggling his fingers right in her sensitive sides. “Who’s weak now?”

“No, Josh please!” she giggled helplessly. Dylan squealed again and laughed harder when Josh shifted his hands slightly, to her worst weak spot, the points right between her hips and her ribs. Josh leaned towards her and pushed her over on the couch, trapping her as she squirmed.

“Josh, stop, please, I’ll do anything!” she laughed breathlessly, tears of mirth leaking from the corners of her eyes. He stopped, but kept his hands on her stomach.

“Anything?” Dylan nodded. “Okay. Say that you like to laugh.” Dylan glared at him.

“No! No way.” Josh raised an eyebrow.

“Okay then.” He took his index fingers, one for each side, placed them right in the center of her absolute worst weak spots, and moved them slowly in a circle, once more reducing Dylan to helpless laughter and futile squirming.

“Okay, okay, I’ll say it!” Josh let up and Dylan took a deep breath.

“I like to laugh,” she muttered sullenly. Josh grinned.

“Oh really?” he asked. “Well, let me help you out with that.” Knowing he got the most reaction out of her in a certain spot, he just stayed there, tormenting her. She managed to get a leg up and shove him away, but he caught her knee and grabbed it. Dylan lay gasping, exhausted. Josh, however, was nowhere near done, and squeezed her knee. Dylan grinned at him.

“Nope,” she said. He raised an eyebrow at her, reached down, and pulled off her sock. Dylan went pale. Her feet were absolutely her most terrible weak spot. She couldn’t stand being tickled on her feet for more than a few seconds. Her mother had used to hold her down and veritably torture her. Josh, unsure if she was ticklish or not, drew a slow finger over her sole. Dylan squealed and started struggling almost immediately. Josh grinned and started scrabbling his fingers over her sole. Dylan could do nothing more than squeal and laugh, which she did in abundance. At last, Josh decided enough was enough, and he sat up, releasing Dylan. She lay there for a few minutes, regaining her breath. When she had finally recovered enough to sit up, she hauled herself upright.

“I hate you,” she muttered grumpily at him. Josh just grinned at her infuriatingly.


End file.
